List of Piston Cup Racer Nicknames
Only Ruby and Win95 can edit this! This is a list of Piston Cup racer nicknames. Only for series in the USA! List Lee Weathers - The Lord. Earned the nickname in 1972 due to being the father of The King. Strip Weathers - The King. Earned the nickname due to winning the 1971 Piston Cup, smashing the Calladega lap record ten times as well as winning 22 races in 1971. Lynda Weathers - The Queen. Earned the nickname due to being the wife of The King. Cal Weathers - The Prince. Earned the nickname due to being the nephew of The King. Ruby Oaks - Easy. He earned that nickname due to his easygoing personality and lifestyle William Axel - Dinoco Blue Billy. Earned the nickname due to meeting a King fan named Billy. Steve LaPage - Slick. Earned the nickname due to him having slick colors. Pete Wilson - Paint Roller Pete. Earned the nickname due to his infamous race Gerry Jones - Bumper Car. Earned the nickname due to his infamous race Tommy Gearson - Girlfriend Guy. Earned the nickname due to his infamous race Danny Wilson - Shiftright Enemy. Earned the nickname due to him killing Kurt Shiftright in the 1967 Dinoco 400. Martin Bauer - Chocolate Eater. Earned the nickname due to eating chocolate and ruining the pits and they said eating is banned during racing. Bill Shields - Raleigh. He earned the nickname due to his love of the place. Brad Gonzalez - Maverick. Earned the nickname due to his model resembling a Ford Maverick. Medford - Fastest From Alaska. Earned the nickname due to living in Alaska. He is the state's fastest racer. Lightning McQueen - Lightning. Earned it due to his "Ka Chow" phrase. His real name is Monty Christopher McQueen. "Ka Chow" is also one of Lightning's nicknames due to saying it Lightning McQueen - Ka Chow. He said it so many people starting calling him "Ka Chow". Some of his other nicknames are "Ka Chow Guy" and "The Ka Chower" Lightning McQueen - The Rookie (in 2005). Due to being rookie that year and being part of the tie-breaker. Dale Earnhardt Jr - Junior. Has it due to being Dale Sr's son. Kraig Shiftright - Ninja Kraig. After the 1980 LA 500 in which Kraig raced with a bandaged roof and a headband, he would get the nicknames Ninja Kraig and Unbreakable Kraig Shiftright - Unbreakable. After the 1980 LA 500 in which Kraig raced with a bandaged roof and a headband, he would get the nicknames Ninja Kraig and Unbreakable. Spike said "He is truly unbreakable!" during CBS Sports commentary in the 1980 LA 500. Chick Hicks - The Runner Up. For usually placing second in races behind The King as well as other racers sometimes. Don Alternators - Dude With No Grill. Earned nickname due to resembling Eugene Carbureski but without grill at all like James Cleanair. Jack DePost - Seal Bark Lover. Earned nickname due to seal barking since his debut. Rex Revler - The Singer. Sings Gask Its theme song mostly when he wins or when Jack acts like a seal thanks to a seal bark censor sound (either his or the normal Hanna-Barbera cartoon one). Rex is also a great singer. Todd Marcus - The Shockster. Named because he gets shocked by things such as Claude Scruggs and Misti Motorkrass kissing in the 1998 Nightdona 500 or Johnny Blamer's Historic unbelievable ultimate epic win in the Homestead 350 of the 2005 season. Johnny Blamer, Sammy Smelter, Bruce Carlinton, Chip Gearings, George New-Win, Sammy Smelter Jr, Matt Carvodonski and Danicar Pontiac - Magnet Face. Nicknamed that due to always crashing in every race. Barry DePedal - Scared Guy. For being scared of many things including Jackson Storm. Bill Brady - Chomp. Because he loves food. Darrell Cartrip - Mr. Boogity. Because of his BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY!! (Spike is called King Boogity) Michael Cartrip - Mikey. Lee Michaels - Racer Zero. Andrew Axler - Awesome Andrew